<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ADAM fucking dies by Spocker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893527">ADAM fucking dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocker/pseuds/Spocker'>Spocker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, I did the world a fucking favor, This took like 10 minutes lmao, also sexy inspector lady is here ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocker/pseuds/Spocker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam dies and everyone cheers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ADAM fucking dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd watched in awe as Adam moved around in his rendition of The Nutcracker. He was saying some sort of speech about Snow. Miya didn’t care for it. That guy was a creep. Adam was about to start talking again when it happened. There was a loud noise. Upon further inspection, Miya figured it was a gunshot. There also happened to be a bullet hole straight through Adam’s skull. The crowd gasped in horror. </p><p>“Who would do this?”</p><p>“Should we call the police?”</p><p>Among the cries of disarray, there were other shouts.</p><p>“Fuck that guy! So glad he’s dead.”</p><p>“Didn’t he literally start tap dancing in the middle of a beef? What a fucking weirdo.”</p><p>“Remember when he just randomly moaned out of nowhere?”</p><p>Miya was pushed and shoved as the crowd around him ran to safety. Then, all the movement came to a halt, and the crowd turned its attention to the stage.</p><p>A woman was standing there. Miya didn’t recognize her. She was hot. There was no doubt about it. Her red hair shone in the light. Everyone clapped and cheered. She kicked Adam’s corpse away before speaking into the microphone.</p><p>“Now who wanna suck my pussy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooo yeah lets get the feelings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>